powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Strength Augmentation
The ability to enhance the strength of oneself or others. Sub-power to Strength Manipulation. Variation of Physical Augmentation. Not to be confused with Strength Calling. Also Called *Strength Amplification/Amplifying/Boosting/Enhancement/Enhancing/Increase/Strengthening/Supercharging Capabilities The user can enhance the physical strength of themselves or others' so that they can reach high level mastery and control instantaneously, even reach a level of strength that is usually beyond their limits alone. Users cannot steal or give power, only enhance the ones their targets already have. Applications *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Strength *Situational Strength Associations *Augmentation *Body Manipulation *Enhancement Calling *Limiter Removal *Limitation Transcendence *Muscle Manipulation *Muscle Mass Enhancement *Physical Augmentation *Power Augmentation *Situational Strength *Strength Concentration *Strength Infinitum *Strength Manipulation *Support Powers Limitations *Usually, the target has to be in contact/range of whatever method used to be augmented. *Amplified abilities may get to the point that their user harms themselves. *Target effects usually fade over time. Known Users Known Objects * 5-U-93-R (Injustice: Gods Among Us) * Power Bracelets (The Legend of Zelda) * Mark of Cain (Supernatural) * Super Strength Milkshake (Johnny Test) * Gauntlets of Ares (Marvel Comics) *Power Gem (Marvel Comics) *Exo-Suits (Henry Danger/Danger Force) Gallery VilgaxRushmore.gif|Using the cybernetic implants in his arms, Vilgax (Ben 10) enhances his strength to the point where he destroys a section of Mount Rushmore with his bare hands. Limit_Over.png|Teru Sakurada (Castle Town Dandelion) augments his strength to superhuman levels using Limit Over. File:5-U-93-R_Injustice.jpg|5-U-93-R (Injustice: Gods Among Us) is a Kryptonian nanotech drug that increases the user's strength to superhuman levels. Physical_Augmentation_by_Tohru.jpg|Tohru (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) regularly augments her strength using magic power. HulkSmash.jpg|The Hulk's (Marvel Comics) strength is augmented in proportion to his anger levels. V2 04 Semblance 1.png|Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) uses the damage she takes from her opponents' attacks to augment her strength. Izuku punches Stain.gif|Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) was given the Quirk One For All, which, when activated, augments his strength, speed and agility to incredible levels. SuHuz.jpg|After using a Fire gem, Tabukkugirru/Fire Dragons' (Combat of Giants) next attack gain boost to damage. Belo Betty (One Piece).png|Belo Betty (One Piece) can us her Kobu Kobu no Mi powers to increase the strength and courage of others by rallying them. Lu Bu (Hardcore Leveling Warrior).jpg|Lu Bu (Hardcore Leveling Warrior) can use his One-On-One Combat skill to increase his strength stat by 1.5 times. Lucky coin 1.jpg|Hardcore Leveling Warrior (Hardcore Leveling Warrior) buffing his strength stat via Lucky Coin skill. Borrow2.jpg|Hardcore Leveling Warrior (Hardcore Leveling Warrior) using his Borrow skill to increase his strength stat. Nightmarization 50%.jpg|Hardcore Leveling Warrior (Hardcore Leveling Warrior) using 50% Nightmarization to buff all his stats, including his strength stat. Sora20.jpg|Sora (Hardcore Leveling Warrior) can increase her strength by consuming meat. Constant using Fooler.jpg|Constant (Hardcore Leveling Warrior) can buff his physical abilities to a divine level via his skill, Self-Deception. Power Man's Strength.jpg|By absorbing chi from the environment, Victor Alverez/Power Man (Marvel Comics) can enhanced his already impressive superhuman strength. Exto-Suits.jpg| The Exto suits (Henry Danger) can make it used punch and kick harder Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Support Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Augmentation Category:Common Powers